


Shellshock Nation

by Aliana



Series: Do No Harm [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beirut - Freeform, Cold War Kids, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fleet Foxes, Florence + The Machine - Freeform, Gen, Gondor, Is that your tattoo you stupid hipster?, Ludovico Einaudi, Minas Tirith, Music, Over the Rhine, Sufjan Stevens - Freeform, The Arcade Fire, The Decemberists - Freeform, Third Age, Yeasayer, the strokes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soundtrack for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364151/chapters/591380">Fallen</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shellshock Nation

  


[Streaming on Grooveshark.](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Shellshock+Nation/66849864)

**Full track listing (song links go to Grooveshark, band links go to artist websites)**  
1\. _Sixth Circle blues_. [Hospital Beds](http://grooveshark.com/s/Hospital+Beds/AABZi?src=5) // [Cold War Kids](http://www.coldwarkids.com/site/minimum-day)  
2\. _Elloth_. [Dog Days are Over](http://grooveshark.com/s/Dog+Days+Are+Over/2N4FSv?src=5) / [Florence + the Machine](http://florenceandthemachine.net/)  
3\. _Shellshock nation_. [Intervention](http://grooveshark.com/s/Intervention/3UiHX7?src=5) // [The Arcade Fire](http://www.arcadefire.com/)  
4\. _Beren_. [Elephant Gun](http://grooveshark.com/s/Elephant+Gun/34ahR0?src=5) // [Beirut](http://beirutband.com/)  
5\. _Bildungsroman_. [Someone You'd Admire](http://grooveshark.com/s/Someone+You+d+Admire/3PDJdV?src=5) // [Fleet Foxes](http://fleetfoxes.com/)  
6\. _Laeron_. [City with No Children](http://grooveshark.com/s/City+With+No+Children/3uF32k?src=5) // [The Arcade Fire](http://www.arcadefire.com/)  
7\. _Young love_. [Madder Red](http://grooveshark.com/s/Madder+Red/2EEhGp?src=5) // [Yeasayer](http://www.yeasayer.net/)  
8\. _Sixth Circle blues, reprise_. [Hospital Beds](http://grooveshark.com/s/Hospital+Beds/4elKOw?src=5) // [Florence + the Machine](http://florenceandthemachine.net/)  
9\. _Valacar_. [Under Cover of Darkness](http://grooveshark.com/s/Under+Cover+Of+Darkness/4jMzim?src=5) // [The Strokes](http://new.thestrokes.com/uncategorized/listen-to-angles-here)  
10\. _Fíriel_. [Spark](http://grooveshark.com/s/Spark/2wgrks?src=5) // [Over the Rhine](http://overtherhine.com/)  
11\. _Haunted_. [For the Widows in Paradise, for the Fatherless in Ypsilanti](http://grooveshark.com/s/For+The+Widows+In+Paradise+For+The+Fatherless+In+Ypsilanti/1Wc8F4?src=5) // [Sufjan Stevens](http://asthmatickitty.com/sufjan-stevens)  
12\. _Standing up or not at all_. [This is Why We Fight](http://grooveshark.com/s/This+Is+Why+We+Fight/3ANVbF?src=5) // [The Decemberists](http://decemberists.com/)  
13\. _Not in the Appendices_. [Samson](http://grooveshark.com/s/Samson+Album+Version+/45XCTj?src=5) // [Regina Spektor](http://www.reginaspektor.com/)  
14\. _Telling the story_. [Nuvole Bianche](http://grooveshark.com/s/Nuvole+Bianche/4kY5uU?src=5) // [Ludovico Einaudi](http://www.einaudiwebsite.com/)

**I respond to anticipated questions.**  
 ** _Q: Why would you do that?_**  
A: Why do I do anything?  Because it's more fun than homework.  
 ** _Q: The content of most of these songs doesn't actually have very much to do with your story._**  
A: It does, in my weird tangential fanfic headspace. Why doesn't everyone live there?  
 ** _Q: Do you realize you have two Florence + the Machine songs on here?_**  
A: Originally I had like six but I cut back.  
 ** _Q: And two Arcade Fire songs?_**  
A: I've been going through a phase. Since like 2004.  
 ** _Q: And two versions of the same song?_**  
A: I'm pretentious.  
 ** _Q: You're not some kind of insufferable hipster, are you, Aliana?_**  
A: No.  
 ** _Q: Are you sure?_**  
A: Okay, maybe a little bit.  
 ** _Q: Is that your tattoo, you stupid hipster?_**  
A: No, but I kind of wish it were!  (Opinions?)  Narrator probably has that tattoo in PoMo!Fallen.  She's super patriotic like that.

  



End file.
